1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye protectors and particularly to eye goggles which may be worn during swimming, skiing and other sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of goggles for the protection of one's eyes during pursuit of athletic endeavors have been proposed in the past. Goggles used for athletic activities, especially those used when swimming, should be light in weight, easily attached and removed from the users' head, comfortable to wear, and streamlined. Also, when used for swimming the goggles must provide an adequate seal between the eye sockets of the user and the peripheral edge of the goggles in order that no water will enter the area interiorly of the goggles. Such water of course distorts vision and thereby hinders rather than aids the swimmer. Goggles proposed for the purpose of providing for the above-described needs include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,557 issued Oct. 4, 1977 to Bengtson et al. The Bengtson et al goggles have a pair of identical eyepieces with each eyepiece having an upper and a lower incurved surface attached to padding for providing a water-tight seal between the goggles and the user. The Bengtson et al goggles also include a nosepiece formed with a plurality of stops for adjusting the nosepiece. This adjustment system is cumbersome and difficult to use. Also, the straps employed in the goggles do not allow an easy attachment of the goggles to the head of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,351 issued Dec. 2, 1941 to Willson shows a headband strap for use with safety goggles. The goggles shown in the patent have eyepieces incorporating a curved surface to conform to the head of the user. Each eyepiece has a lateral excurved surface for making contact with the temple of the user and an incurved surface for contact with the skull surrounding the eye socket. The strap used in Willson includes an inelastic tubular head-band which provides a positive limit of stretch to a resilient member disposed in the head-band.